


The Start of Something Good

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the Season Four Episode 8: The First Ones. If anyone is going to claim Daniel it's going to be Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theeverdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/gifts).



> **Title:** The Start of Something Good  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Daniel  
>  **Rating:** NC-17(Oral Sex(Face-F******)  
>  **Word Count:** 2,242  
>  **Summary:** Set directly after the Season Four Episode 8: The First Ones. If anyone is going to claim Daniel it's going to be Jack.  
>  **A/N:** written for theeverdream at [multifan_gift](http://multifan-gift.livejournal.com/profile)

“All in all, given the circumstances, I think everything worked out pretty well. What do you think, Jack?” 

Without a word Jack ushered Daniel into an empty room in the Cheyenne Mountain compound. 

“What’s wrong, Jack?” Daniel pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he stared at the man in front of him. “You’ve been giving me these funny looks since we got back.”

“There’s nothing funny about them.” His voice was low and husky with suppressed emotion. _Daniel could have been killed._ He couldn’t get that thought out of his mind.

“Excuse me?” Daniel’s tone was brusque as he stared at Jack. “If you’ve got something on your mind, Jack, why don’t you just come out and say it.”

The silence in the room was deafening until finally, Jack walked towards Daniel, closing the distance between them until the younger man’s back was firmly planted against the wall. “Fine. You really want to know what’s wrong?”

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” Daniel tried not to feel the other man’s body pressed against his so suggestively. But it was hard. There were many nights he had spent dreaming of this very thing... well except Jack looked a lot less angry in his dreams and they were a lot more naked.

Jack lowered his head until their faces were inches apart. “That Unas could have killed you.” 

“Is that was this is about?” He waited for Jack to nod his head before he continued, “I told you already we became friends. Sort of. Chaka wouldn’t have hurt me. Besides, Jack. I was doing my job.”

“Damn it, Daniel! Your job isn’t to be captured by a primitive monster race! Why can’t you get it through your thick head that you could have been killed?” Jack’s chest heaved with anger, his breath coming in short gasps as he stared into the eyes of the younger man, the man who had come to mean more to him than his own life. Suddenly, he reached out and cupped Daniel’s face; he ran his thumb over the plump bottom lip as he spoke. “I don’t know what I would have done if...” His words trailed off as he lowered his head until their foreheads were touching.

“Uh, Jack?” Daniel tried to shift his body away from Jack but between the hardness of the wall behind him and the unmoving strength in the older man he was stuck fast. “What ya doing?”

“I tried, Daniel. I really did.”

Daniel had to admit he was starting to get a little worried. “Just tell me what’s wrong, Jack. I can’t help unless you tell me.”

“You could have died.” Jack kept repeating the phrase. He couldn’t forget it no matter how hard he tried. _What if his team hadn’t got there in time?_ He hated to think what would have become of the man in front of him if they had arrived in the cave even a moment later.

The scientist placed a comforting hand on Jack’s chest. “I told you, Jack. We became friends. He claimed me.”

“He WHAT?”

“Well, it was kind of like a pet, I guess. I would have to spend more time with him before I could completely understand their culture and way of...” His sentence trailed off as Jack interrupted.

“Absofuckinglutely not! There’s no way in hell you will ever...” Jack quickly changed the topic. “You let him claim you?”

“I didn’t really have a choice in the matter, remember?”

Anger and jealousy mixed together and ran through his body like molten lava. He couldn’t believe something had the audacity to claim the man in front of him. _Daniel Jackson belonged to him!_ As he stared down into the blue eyes of the man he wanted more than anything, he knew it was way past time that he claimed Daniel for his own.

 

The tension in the room changed. It was no longer full of anger and hurt but heavy with longing for something too long denied. Jack leaned his body more fully against the younger man, his body already hard and aching. “Do you feel this?”

Daniel licked suddenly dry lips. _What was he supposed to say? Yes, Jack. I feel this and more. Now fuck me like you’ve done so many times in my dreams? Yeah, that’s exactly what he should say._

A long soft groan escaped Jack as he watched the tip of Daniel’s tongue shoot out to moisten his lips. He couldn’t resist, he no longer wanted too. He had waited a long time for Daniel and he was through waiting. He bent his head down and traced the full bottom lip thrust at him so invitingly.

“Jack!” He couldn’t believe this was happening!

“Come on, Daniel. I know you want me.” Jack couldn’t help the wicked smile that began to spread across his face as he stared down at the younger man. “Don’t bother trying to deny it. I’ve seen the way you stare at me when you think I’m not looking.” As Daniel began to stutter a denial, he quickly added, “Besides, I can feel your cock straining against me. Or are you trying to tell me that’s just a gun in your pocket?”

It was going to be hard to deny, especially with the evidence damning him before he even opened his mouth but he felt it behooved him to try. “Think about what you’re saying, Jack. You can’t just... I mean, we can’t do...” Daniel swallowed hard as every nerve ending in his body screamed at him to shut up and let Jack do whatever the hell he wanted to do. But of course Daniel was too stubborn to listen. “We’re colleagues.” He quickly added, “And we’re friends. I wouldn’t want to lose that.”

Jack’s smile widened. He would have had to be an idiot not to notice the conflict going on behind Daniel’s eyes. “You won’t.” His hands slowly caressed the length of Daniel’s chest before stopping to rest on the waistband of his pants. “I promise.” He whispered against the younger man’s lips as his fingers slowly undid the offending garments. Without another word he let the clothing fall to the floor as he sank to his knees in front of Daniel.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” His tongue shot out and licked the tip of Daniel’s cock. Laughter bubbled up inside of him as the younger man jerked in response but made no move to get away. _He’d been right. Daniel did want him!_

Jack traced the length of the younger man’s cock with his tongue before he leaned back and tilted his head so he could look Daniel in the eyes. “Tell me to stop. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want this.” He didn’t add ‘I dare you.’ But then again he didn’t have to.

“Jack.” 

Just that his name ripped from Daniel’s throat in a voice so husky with passion it was barely recognizable. The desire was written plainly on the other man’s face for him to see but it wasn’t enough for Jack. He wanted more. He needed it. “You’re going to have to do better than that, Daniel.” He watched Daniel’s eyes darken with desire as he slid his hand up and down the length of his cock. “Do you want me to stop?” Without taking his eyes off of the scientist’s face, he leaned forward and captured the pearl of precum that clung to the tip of his cock. “Just say it.”

“Jack. Please.”

Jack kissed the tip of Daniel’s cock before he licked around the swollen head with maddeningly slow strokes. “Please what?” 

“Don’t stop.” Daniel had a hard time forming the words. He was fluent in several different languages some of them even long forgotten but right now he could barely remember his own name. He reached out his hand and cupped both sides of Jack’s head. “Please, Jack. Don’t stop.” He repeated as he urged the older man towards him.

A smile of triumph curved Jack’s lips before he finally gave in and bent his head.

Time stood still for Daniel as the warm mouth descended on him, engulfing him in moist heat. So many times he had dreamed of Jack doing precisely this but he had never thought it would ever happen. And yet here he stood, his pants curled around his ankles, Jack’s hands digging into his hips as his tongue did amazing things to his cock. 

Up and down, harder, faster, Jack’s tongue continued to circle the tip of his cock on each up stroke. Daniel’s moans echoed through the room as flames of desire raced down his spine, straight to his balls. He couldn’t help but think if he had known this was going to be Jack’s reaction he would have gotten himself captured a long time ago. And then he lost all ability to think as Jack slid one hand down to cup his balls, gently rolling them between his fingers. His body was bombarded with sensation after sensation. 

Swirls of light danced behind his eyes, his breath caught in his throat; it was too much but it wasn’t nearly enough. He was so desperate to come he could barely control himself. He wanted to tangle his hands in Jack’s hair and thrust himself into the wicked warm mouth over and over until he shot his release down the tunnel of Jack’s throat. But somehow he managed to resist the urge.

Deep, guttural sounds escaped him as Jack continued to work his body like a master. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop his hips from beginning to pump; his cock sliding in and out of Jack’s mouth.

Suddenly all sensation stopped. He stared down at Jack with a confused look on his face. His voice was hoarse as he spoke. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?”

Jack just shook his head and stayed in the position; Daniel’s cock still deep inside of his mouth. 

For a few minutes Daniel continued to look at Jack’s face, searching for the answer to his question before it finally dawned on him what Jack wanted. The pads of his fingers grazed the sides of his cock as he caressed the sides of Jack’s mouth. “Are you sure, Jack?” His fingers continued to stroke the lips surrounding his cock. “It’s not something I have to do.”

The look Jack gave him made him laugh. Daniel knew that Jack understood what he wanted but he hadn’t thought this was something the older man would ever want to do. Maybe he didn’t know Jack as well as he thought he did after all.

Daniel’s eyes closed as Jack’s tongue swirled around him. As he opened his eyes he couldn’t help but ask one more time. “Are you sure?”

Jack slid his mouth all the way to the base of Daniel’s cock and back again before he stopped and waited once more.

Without another word, Daniel entangled his hands in the short hair, his fingers clutching tight. Slowly, he began to move his hips as he glided his cock deeper into the hidden recesses of the older man’s mouth. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He tossed back his head and moaned loudly as Jack swallowed around his cock. His body trembled as the muscles of his throat contracted around him like a vice.

He tried to go slow. He really did. But the second Jack’s hand left his balls and slid around behind him, his fingers digging into the cheeks of his ass as he urged him deeper; Daniel lost all control. He gripped Jack’s head tighter as he thrust his cock deeper, harder, faster into the heat of Jack’s mouth until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Daniel yelled Jack’s name as his orgasm hit. His knees threaten to buckle as he shot his come deep into Jack’s mouth. He groaned as Jack’s throat convulsed around him, swallowing every last drop.

Both men froze at the sound of footsteps just outside the door. They waited quietly, a sigh of relief shot through them as the footsteps continued down the hallway. 

“That was close.” Jack whispered against Daniel’s skin.

“What are you complaining about? I’m the one standing here with my cock exposed.”

He couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Jack had to give him that of the two of them Daniel was the only one indecent. His eyes darkened with barely controlled desire as Daniel bent down to quickly pull up his pants. He couldn’t wait to bury himself deep inside of Daniel. “What do you say we go somewhere a lot more private?” Jack held up his hand to stop Daniel from replying. “Before you say anything you should know that if you leave with me now I plan to fuck you until the only thing you can remember is my name. And then I’m going to make love to you until there is no doubt in your mind who you belong to."

Daniel didn’t even have to think twice about it. A breathless “Okay.” was his only reply.

As he opened the door, Jack took a step back and motioned for Daniel to proceed him. He couldn’t help but stare at Daniel’s ass as the younger man walked passed him. A smile curved his lips as he followed the other man out the door. This was definitely the start of something good.


End file.
